Skshyk Guilds
Skshyk Guilds Skshyk Society was developed around the Guild System originally created by early Shshyk merchants on their Homeworld of Skshyk'ah as a way to regulate trade and commerce. As the original concept of the Guild took form, it quickly took the commerce centered Skshyk culture by storm. In fact, Skshyk Society never had a monarchy, skipping from tribal Hunter Gatherer societies straight to their Guilds. Modern Guilds control the Skshyk Society, every world within the Dominion excluding Skshyk'ah is owned as an "Asset" by one of the numerous Guilds. All Guilds that own Asset Worlds are welcome amongst the greater Guild Council where Patrons discuss matters of Commerce and Trade for the greater good of the Skshyk Dominion. Guild Structure Skshyk Guilds are formed and based around a required service within Society. This can be anything from Military Service to Hydrogen Refinement. These Guilds will then be intermingled within other Guilds thus created a semi-autonomous body capable of sustaining itself. In fact, many Guilds often take member from outside their skill set, allowing that particular Guild to diversify and be more efficient. Within any Skshyk Guild there is a strict hierarchy of command that streamlines Guild actions to the extreme point of efficiency. To the Skshyk, duty is viewed with utmost respect and all advancements within a Guild as simple advancement of responsibility. Guild Rankings ''Guild Patron (Pay-trun) - ''All guilds are controlled by a Patron, a generally elected leader whom controls the affairs of the Guild. Guild Patrons are also the registered members of the Greater Guild Council however many send representatives instead. ''Archon (R-Con) - ''Archons are the Officers of the Guild, serving in multiple roles and purposes. Each Archon has served the Guild for over a century and has years of experience behind their work. Archons are best known as Military Officers, a role where the title carries much merit. Outisde of Military Service they serve as Advisors to the Patron. They are often trusted with important duties such as commanding an expedition trip. ''Ktiston (ka-TI-ston) - ''Ktiston are the lower tiers of the Guild's Leadership, having newly been Advanced from the more menial roles. They often serve in management positions, such as being Taskmasters or Foremen. ''Kyron (KI-Ron) - ''Kyron are are the upper tiers of the Meniel Ranks, serving as artisans within Skshyk Society. Such duties involve overseeing lesser workers or serving on a team of fellow Kyron in order to complete important or large duties. ''Chyrion (KI-RE-on) - ''Chirion are the apprentices of the Skshyk Guilds, each serving under a select Ktiston or Kyron, depending on their duty and skill. Chirion will commonly be Apprenticed with several others, up to a dozen, forming a Dasmos or Team. Chirion begin at either a young age, being apprenticed due to their parent's obvious skill, or earning it through their own abilities later in life. ''Ergaton (Ur-Guh-ton) -'' Ergatons are the labourers of the Skshyk Guilds, the lowest ranking members of the Guild Hierarchy. Ergaton serve in teams under the watchful gaze of a Kyron or Archon. Ergaton are always recruited in at a young age, learning their profession in an attempt to be Advanced through the ranks of the Guild.